1. Field
This relates to a laundry treating machine.
2. Background
Generally, laundry treating machines may include a washing machine and a washing machine also having a drying function. A washing machine may remove various kinds of contaminants from laundry items using emulsification, friction caused by rotation of a pulsator or a drum, and impact applied to the laundry, and may automatically perform a series of cycles including a washing course, a rinsing course, and a spin-drying course. A washing machine with a drying function may also dry laundry after washing. A condensation type washing machine with a drying function may withdraw air from a tub, remove moisture from the air using condensed water, heat the air, and introduce the heated air into the tub.